


Snake Ghost Possession

by PaperFox19



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Body Modification, M/M, Mind Control, Parody, Possession, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Danny fights a powerful snake ghost, that calls himself a god. It possesses Danny, changing him from the inside out, his dick splits in two, his sex drive doubles, and he gains hypnotic eyes. The snake ghost has his fun corrupting Danny and leaves him to rule the world he’s shaped. Two Dicks Hypnosis Mind Control Brain Break
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Snake Ghost Possession

Danny fights a powerful snake ghost, that calls himself a god. It possesses Danny, changing him from the inside out, his dick splits in two, his sex drive doubles, and he gains hypnotic eyes. The snake ghost has his fun corrupting Danny and leaves him to rule the world he’s shaped. Two Dicks Hypnosis Mind Control Brain Break 

Chapter 1 

Danny Fenton had gained ghost powers due to an accident in his parent's lab. Since then he’s used his powers to help fight against the ghosts that came through the portal or were just lurking around causing trouble. In a year, he’s had many battles, and his powers had grown more and more. 

He’s faced several powerful ghosts, some considered kings in the ghost zone, by their power alone. Danny didn’t think there were any higher tier ghosts he’d have to face. Little did he know, there were ancient ghosts, some considered the level of a god. Most of the younger ghosts Danny had faced wouldn’t know of these ghosts, only the likes of the Ghost King and Clockwork had even heard of these. 

-x-

Danny was going to a museum with his class to see a new exhibit. The items were donated by Vlad, so Danny was on high alert. Vlad was his biggest rival as, he too was a halfa, half-human half-ghost. Not much was known about these items, only that they were discovered in a dig in Egypt. The writings found didn’t match Egyptian or any other language, from the findings it appears to be a lost civilization that worshiped snakes. 

It was a certainly historical find, but Danny didn’t like it. Vlad never did anything without some form of underhanded or evil plan in place. So he was on edge the whole time. Sam was interested in the discovery and wasn’t paying his concern any mind. Tucker was searching the net for any mention of this lost civilization and was finding a lot of myths and legends about snakes. “Did you know some people believe snakes had the power to hypnotize people, some with their eyes others by the way they move?” It was a long-standing myth that a snake could hypnotize or charm their prey, but there was little scientific merit to prove it.

Danny wasn’t listening, keeping his eyes out for Vlad or one of his flunkies. “Did you know snakes actually have two penises, called hemipenes?” Tucker pointed out another random snake fact. 

“That means a snake is more of a man than you two dorks.” Dash Baxter, jock, and blonde bully grabbed the two and began to mess with them. 

“Dash quit it!” Danny gasped. 

“Whatever loser, this place is boring who cares about some dumb ancient civilization?” Dash shoves them down and walks off. It wasn’t long before he was causing trouble again once again. 

“Dash what are you doing?!” Danny gasped. 

While Mr. Lancer was taking a nap, Dash and Kwan had taken a strange idol off one of the displays. You’d think this would set off some alarms, but Vlad actually planned for this. As the two jocks tossed around the idol like a football, he knew it was only a matter of time. 

Danny tried to stop the duo, but this only cause the idol to hit the ground, breaking. His ghost sense activated, as a large amount of white mist escaped the idol. Lancer woke up just in time as a giant snake-like ghost appeared in the room. “I am free!” he bellowed. 

Lancer freaked. “Run students, run!” he got most of his class out, Dash and Kwan running away from the creature they had a hand in freeing. Vlad smirked, it was time he made his move, he went ghost. 

Danny got the Fenton Thermos from Tucker before he got swept out with the crowd. Danny used his powers to create a double of himself, to leave with the other students, while his original body went ghost to confront the spirit. Once Lancer took roll, his double would go poof. 

“It has been so long, how long have I been resting?” he spoke in a strange language that Danny couldn’t understand. “Do you not understand me, boy?” 

“Look I don’t know who you are, or what you are saying, but you need to go back into your idol...or go back to the ghost zone.” 

The snake ghost’s eyes glowed and spoke. “Can you understand me now, child?” he spoke English. 

“I can understand you!?” Danny gasped. 

“Pff, Language is a trivial matter for one such as I!” the snake ghost said proudly. “Now bow mortal, show your respect.” 

“What?” 

“I am Lord Manda, I have returned to this world after my long slumber.” 

“Listen, I don’t care who you are if you cause trouble I’ll bring you down.” His hands charged with ecto energy. 

“You have some balls boy, speaking to a god!” he hissed. His aura changed and Danny felt a chill run down his spine. 

Before the fight could start, Danny got blasted in the back he got knocked out dropping the thermos. Vlad flew in. “Hail Lord Manda, I am happy to welcome you and praise your return.” he bowed again and again. 

“You know of me?” 

“I have heard a rumor of you from the Ghost King.” 

“That runt, so he’s still alive.” Manda smoke. Vlad began to sweat as the Ghost King was far stronger than him, if he didn’t play his cards right, this ghost would truly end him. 

“You smell of human and ghost, so you are like the young boy?” 

“Only more experienced and powerful.” Vlad began to spin a yarn about teaming up and taking over the world, ruling over both the living world and the ghost realm. As he worked his silver tongue Manda listened and eyed him. “Join me, and together no one can stop us!” 

The giant snake ghost hissed. “You lie!” While Vlad was laying on the charm, Manda was reading his very soul, through it he learned what kind of person Vlad was, the year he was in, all the history, and knowledge he’d need. His eyes glowed and he zapped Vlad, he tried to raise an ecto energy shield, but it shattered instantly, banishing him into the ghost zone. “I’m a bit rusty I tried to turn him to stone, oh well.” 

“What a nasty man, but he did give me a delicious idea.”

Danny groaned and got up. Since Vlad was gone, he got the wrong idea fast, thinking Manda was responsible for this. “You are going down scalie!” 

“Give it your best shot small fry.” he could use a bit of exercise. Danny tried some ecto energy blasts but they didn’t seem to phase the ghost at all. He tried his ice powers to freeze the snake solid, he did freeze, but not for long. 

The ice melted revealing a burning snake fresh out of hell. “Whoa!” Danny flew back, the heat was intense, so intense it caused his ghostly outfit to disintegrate. He gasped as he was now naked, he blushed and covered his crotch. 

“Aww, is playtime over. Too bad, guess I’ll have some fun elsewhere.” He stopped his flames and turned to slither off. 

“No, you don’t!” Danny let out a ghostly wail, and this attack seemed to stop the giant snake, cracking his skin, but as it turned out all he did was cause him to shed his skin. 

“Ahh much better, not bad mortal. I haven’t shed my skin in ages, this feels much better.” he wiggled. 

Danny had one last hope, he spotted the thermos, and throwing modesty to the wind flew naked towards the device. “I don’t know who you are but I can’t risk what you’ll do to the town, to the world.” he charged the thermos and unleashed the capturing energy. 

This did take Manda by surprise, and some of his energy started to get drawn in. “What are you doing?” he hissed. “Are you trying to seal me?” His eyes turned red and his skin unfurled revealing a cobra-like hood. “Bah!” 

A sudden force ripped through the air, and the Fenton Thermos was destroyed. Danny couldn’t move, he was all out of tricks, he was naked and exposed and before a ghost, he was no match against. “I’ll forgive your transgression mortal since you managed to entertain me. The last time I ruled the world I was so bored I ended up in hibernation for centuries. This time I’ll take a more interesting approach.” His eyes returned to their golden color. “You will help me.”

“I’ll never help you!” Danny growled, shaking his head. 

Manda chuckled. “Oh but you will, and you will enjoy it, Danny Fenton!” Danny gasped, his eyes opening, and he turned to look at Manda, a question hanging on his lips only to die as he gazed into those golden eyes. 

He couldn’t look away, he stared and stared, and the longer he stared the deeper he fell under Manda’s control. “We are gonna have fun you and I.” 

“Yes, master!” A dopey look appeared on his face, all tension melting away as his body relaxed. 

“So many years asleep, my powers are a little rusty, I’m gonna need a host body until I get control again. I think you’ll do perfectly. I want to keep a close eye on you and make sure my power flows naturally.” Danny listened, even though he felt he was a million miles away. He’s never felt control like this, even Freakshow’s hypnotic powers paled in comparison, his power he could resist. Manda’s power...he didn’t want to resist, he gave in. “Not to worry, I’m not gonna hijack your body without payment, I always reward my servants.” 

Danny shivered, in excitement, his master was gonna use him, his master was gonna reward him, he was so happy! “Open wide and say ahh.” 

“Ahh,” he obeyed and Manda turned into mist and rushed down Danny’s throat. He let out a muffled moan as his body convulsed in pleasure. Once Manda was inside him his powers surged. 

Danny’s body was evolved and made to be superhuman, he would need less sleep as his body would break down all food for energy. His 10-inch cock stood erect, his body would remain in a permanently erect and aroused state. Danny let out a sigh, a white mist leaving his mouth. “Hehehehe, oh this is good, this is wonderful. This...is gonna be fun!” 

The ghost zone was a savage place in Manda’s time so he took to ruling the Earth. He’d have his fun and play with this world and bring it under his rule, just enough to regain his powers, and then he’d leave letting Danny rule in his stead and he’d rule the Ghost Zone. Vlad was a petty soul, but Danny his soul was quite pure. Manda was gonna enjoy helping Danny grow. Just as he had read Vlad’s soul he also read Danny’s seeing the pain and struggles he’s had in the past. ‘Worry not little mortal you’ll be given special protection now.’ 

He couldn’t go out naked, so with a quick chant, his shadow turned into snakes and coiled around his body, recreating his costume only having a bit more edge to it, and he gained a silver scarf around his neck. His permanently erect dick bulged the suit looking quite enticing. 

Manda had to set the scene, with a wave of his hands his snakes put everything back to the way it was, even restoring his old idol. The Fenton Thermos was restored, Manda created a small snake double and allowed it to be captured inside the Thermos. With everything in place, he returned to human form and gave control back over to Danny. 

Danny blinked, not remembering anything that happened the last few minutes. Since the Thermos was occupied he thought he managed to capture Manda. “I wonder who that ghost was, oh well!” he shrugged and went to get back to the others. Poor Danny unaware of the power that had taken him. 

To be continued....Double Trouble


	2. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Double Trouble

Danny returned to his friends unaware of the new passenger he was carrying. Manda was busy combing through Danny’s mind, saw his battles, his life, his dreams, glorious entertainment. An insight into his life would help guide Manda’s plans.

“Danny, you okay?” Sam asked him.

“Yeah I’m fine, got the ghost right here.” he shook the thermos. “You guys okay?”

“Yep, all clear,” Tucker said.

“So was Vlad responsible for this?”

“Probably, I didn’t see him but...” he shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Whatever he was planning you stopped it.” Tucker patted his back. “Nice work!”

“Yep!” These two were in Danny’s memories a lot, close friends, those who knew his secret, and have even helped him in the past fighting ghosts. These two might be very interesting to play with.

After everything calmed down, the students finished their tour and headed back to school.

School was very boring for Manda, nothing the teacher was saying was reaching him. This teacher was in Danny’s memories, and his methods and actions had turned Danny off of school and learning. Hard to care what someone says when they believe the lying bully jock, just because he is the star player, on most teams.

Manda didn’t like boredom, so he decided to play…

Danny’s eyes flashed gold briefly as Manda released his influence. Lancer’s belt suddenly turned intangible causing his pants to fall. While he was up writing on the blackboard, causing the whole class to laugh at his pink boxers. “My pants!” Lancer tried to cover himself.

“Danny...is there a ghost?” Sam whispered to him.

“No ghost sense, so I don’t think so.”

Lancer eventually got his pants up, one look silenced the laughter. “Since everyone is in a laughing mood, how about we have an exam about everything we learned at the museum today.” The class groaned.

The rest of the day went on like this, it was like when Danny first had his powers and had trouble with his pants suddenly going intangible and falling. This phenomenon was happening all over school. It was a bad day to be going commando, for jocks in their jockstraps, and that one poor soul who accidentally put on his sister’s panties and left the house without realizing it.

Anywhere else in the world this would be mass panic, but as ghost attacks were a common thing in this town, instead of mass panic instead was a sweeping wave of embarrassment. “Attention students we are currently experiencing a ghostly situation, please keep your eye on your pants and belts.”

Danny was putting his books away. “Danny are you sure there isn’t a ghost?” Sam asked.

“I haven’t sensed anything,” his ghost breath hadn’t been activating.

“It could be possible this ghost doesn’t trigger your ghost sense.” Sam pondered. “We should do research.”

“Is it really so bad, just seems like harmless pranks,” Tucker said, and suddenly his belt vanished and down went his pants, exposing his tight underwear. Tucker gasped and pulled his pants up.

Danny didn’t realize he was starring at his friend's package through the confines of his underwear. His hard cock, pulsing, and Danny’s head began swimming in perverted thoughts. He didn’t find it weird he was having perverted and deeply sexual thoughts about his best friend, his male best friend. He instead was thinking. ‘I wish he wasn’t wearing any underwear.’

“You were saying?” She crossed her arms. Tucker shot her a glare, as his belt returned and he fixed his pants. Danny snapped out of his daze. He shook his head of the thoughts of pinning Tucker to the nearest locker and doing things…

“Sam, if you want to do some research go ahead, we have a ghost to deposit.” Danny put an arm around Tucker.

“Fine, but make sure you check the Fenton equipment for any ghost activity. I’ll call you if I find anything, should we meet up later for patrol?”

“Sure thing!” Sam got her stuff and headed off to do some research.

“Video games until patrol?” Tucker asked.

“Oh yeah!” Danny said with a smile and the two fist-bumped.

Before they could leave they bumped into Dash. “Sup losers?” he smirked down at them. “Where do you think you losers are going?”

“Home Dash, like everyone else.” Dash grabbed them by their shirts.

“I don’t think so, I think you nerds could use some locker time!”

“Dash quit it!” Tucker gasped and struggled. Manda flared his powers, and Dash’s pants went intangible and they dropped, pooling around his ankles exposing his bare ass in his jack strap.

“What the heck?!” he gasped, but he didn’t release the two. Some people in the hallway laughed at Dash, making him blush. His embarrassment quickly faded as Dash went into full bully jock mode, stopping the guys from laughing. “Don’t think a little pantsing is gonna stop me from stuffing you two in the nearest locker.”

‘A tough guy huh?’ Manda thought.

Danny’s eyes flashed gold and RIIIIIPPPP! Dash’s jockstrap ripped apart, causing his cock and balls to spring free.

“Gah!” he gasped, his false bravado fell as his most intimate parts became exposed. He dropped the two boys and quickly covered himself. He tried to run, but with his pants around his ankles, he quickly fell over, leaving his ass up in the air.

Laughter echoed the halls, and Dash’s face got redder. He scrambled to get up and escape the laughing and the people gazing at his intimate areas. Even Tucker started laughing, not questioning their good fortune. Danny stared at the naked jock, his hard penis pulsed and throbbed, twisting Danny’s thoughts into a lustful mess.

If not for the mass amounts of students in the hall, he wanted to whip his dick out, and plow Dash’s tight hole. His cock was aching seeking freedom by pushing relentlessly at the confines of his pants. His underwear was wet with pre-cum. ‘Oh man, how did I get like this!’ he hadn’t realized he’d been hard the whole day.

He only realized when he felt his arousal spike. It didn’t take him long to forget about his hard-on either, his mind shifting focus. “Let’s hit it before Dash comes back.”

“Right!” They went to Danny’s house and dumped the mini Manda into the ghost zone. They headed up to Danny’s room, and to Tucker’s shock, Danny started taking off his clothes.

“Danny, what are you doing?”

“Getting comfortable,” He said after pulling off his shirt, and dropping his pants. He sighed happily as his hard dick tented his boxers, one less restriction felt so much better.

“I uh...I what...” Tucker’s brain shut down, he had no idea what was happening.

“You seem tense Tucker,” his eyes turned gold. “You should relax and get comfortable too.” Their eyes met.

“Danny...since when did...your eyes...do...that...” His pupils dilated as he fell under Danny’s control. His words combed through his mind removing doubt and shyness. He physically relaxed. “You are right man, I should relax, let’s get comfy.”

Tucker started stripping, giving time for Danny to remove his socks. Soon Tucker was naked, his nerdy body on full display, down to his neatly trimmed pubes, and his soft 8-inch dick. What he lacked in length he made up in girth as even soft he was thicker than Danny. “Oh man, this is nice!” Tucker sighed happily, he stretched. “It feels so cool, the breeze between the knees!”

A small part of Tucker thought it was weird, here he was standing bare-ass naked with his friend, in his room, like it was the most natural thing in the world. It wasn’t like they did this every day…

He looked at Danny and gasped. The ghost boy’s boxers dropped, causing his hard on to snap into the air. “So big!” Tucker started to get a nosebleed, his heart pounding, as his body demanded more to swell his hefty manhood.

“See something you like buddy?” Danny put his hands behind his head.

“Danny, this isn’t like you...it’s umm...” he tried to not stare at Danny’s penis, but something in the back of his mind told him not to meet his eyes. He didn’t know why but he had some weird chills going up and down his spine. Like the feeling, you get when you’re not alone.

“Do you really wanna deny it when you are that hard!” Danny pointed, and Tucker gasped as he spotted his erection, his hands going to shield his crotch on reflex.

“This isn’t...I’m not...this isn’t what it looks like!” in his frazzled state he looked and met Danny’s glowing golden eyes.

“You don’t have to lie to me Tucker, do you like guys?”

“I don’t know...”

“Do you like me?”

“Yes...”

“Have you looked up gay porn?”

“Yes...” the truth spilled from his lips. It started when he came across a group video, and two guys fooled around with a girl, while also touching and kissing each other. This caused some stirring in his loins, and being the tech geek he was he was able to explore and find some more porn of the same, which led him to find some gay porn.

“Do you want to suck my dick?”

“Yes!” he moaned and began to leak pre-cum.

“Then get over here and suck it!” Tucker obeyed, he came over and was greeted by the manly musk. The scent was so thick and heavy, his cock was glistening with pre-cum. Tucker had to have a taste. He gave it a test lick, then a longer one, before he started going to town. He was licking like an eager puppy that was getting a tasty treat, licking up Danny’s pre-cum and tasting his man meat.

He moved up and down, going as far as to lick Danny’s balls when he got low, and suck on his cock head when he went high. Tucker’s cock pulsed and dripped onto the floor, the unique flavor of Danny’s essence made his taste buds tingle. He had tasted his own cum before, out of curiosity and he didn’t like the taste, but Danny’s essence was unique. His pre-cum was just the appetizer.

As he starts taking the ghost boy’s big dick into his mouth, he starts pumping his cock in delight. ‘I have Danny’s cock in my mouth!’ he slurped and sucked on him, using his tongue to caress the underside. He had no idea Manda was influencing him, though the boy had seen porn he was a virgin.

With Tucker under Manda’s influence, he was able to suck Danny’s cock like a pro. He even had his gag reflex repressed to take Danny’s cock down his throat, burying his nose in the boy’s crotch. Danny’s musk muddled his mind, paving the way for Manda’s control. He moaned around Danny’s penis, enjoying the blow job as much as Danny was. “Ahh fuck Tucker, you suck my cock so good!” he moaned.

The praise flipped a switch in Tucker’s mind. He removed his pre-cum soaked hand from his cock and brought it back to play with his ass. His free hand taking hold of his dick, pumping in kind of his sucks. “You are so sexy Tucker, so hot!” Danny moaned.

‘Danny is feeling good, I’m making him feel good, I want to make him feel more!’ He rocked his finger in and out of his ass, wiggling it. This wasn’t the first time he played with his ass, just a finger, but it helped boost his pleasure. Manda nudged him further, having Tucker slip a second finger inside. He worked his ass open, moaning around the big dick.

As pleasure built up between both boys, you could almost see Manda’s spirit coiling around the two.

“Tucker, I’m going to cum!” Danny moaned, and the words struck a match inside his friend, he pumped his cock faster and fingered himself harder, curling his fingers to rub his sweet spot. He moaned and sucked harder on Danny’s cock.

Danny arched his back and came, shooting his seed into Tucker’s mouth, the thick essences was special. Since becoming a ghost Danny’s body had changed, this included his testicles and the special man milk they produced. The taste was mind-blowing, a flavor neither human or ghost could properly describe, but made his mind scream one thing. ‘More!’

Tucker came, shooting his seed across the floor, and the boy acted fast, releasing his cock to grab Danny’s and pump it as he sucked on the head. His efforts were to try to get more of the delicious semen into his mouth. He tried to hold it, rolling the cum between his cheeks and over his tongue, as spurt after spurt was spat into his mouth.

Soon his mouth could no longer contain it and Danny’s cock popped from his mouth, and he shot the last of his load all over Tucker’s face. Tucker grinned and swallowed Danny’s seed letting it fill his belly. “Whoa!”

“Yeah whoa!” While Tucker’s dick lay spent, Danny was still hard, and a powerful heat was building in his crotch. “Fuck my cock is so hot, I need...I need...”

Tucker licked his lips. “I know what you need, I need it to!” He fingered himself to show Danny what he meant.

Danny smiled. ‘Yes, see how he wants you, see how he wants to please you. Go...claim him!’ Manda whispered into his mind.

“Get on the bed.” Tucker obeyed, moving into one of his favorite positions he’s seen in porn. Spreading his legs, he went face down, ass up, giving his ass a shake. “Fuck Tucker, you have such a nice ass!”

“Please, Danny!” Tucker moaned, his friend wasted no time spreading his cheeks and kissing his hole, his tongue worked his hole open and let his saliva pour inside. “Ohhh!”

“Mmm!” he groped Tucker’s butt, digging his fingers into perfect cheeks as he made out with his hole. His rimming stirred Tucker’s loins making him rise back to full arousal. When Danny pulled back Tucker whined at the loss.

The heat building in Danny’s loins was driving him crazy, he needed to be inside this tight hole, he needed to fuck, he needed to breed his friend and pound him into the mattress! He lined up his long hard cock, the tip brushed his hole.

Tucker shivered in want, he always thought he’d be with a girl first, but he was about to have sex with a guy, his best friend in fact. His heart fluttered and his hole pulsed in excitement. He fisted the sheets and braced for the penetration.

Danny pushed in, his fat head breaching his no longer virgin hole. “Ohhhhh!” the two moaned. Danny sank into his ass, while Foley drooled. Fenton made him so full, while Foley squeezed him so tight. Virgins no longer, the half-ghost began to move.

‘You humans and your pleasures.’ Manda chuckled. ‘So entertaining!’ He watched the two surrender into pleasure, their moans, and grunts, accompanying the sound of skin striking skin and the creak of the bed. While they chased their orgasms, Manda waited for what was to come.

Tucker came first, pulling Danny over the edge with him, as his seed pelted the bedsheets below, Fenton filled him up with semen. Danny’s D mark appeared above Tucker’s ass like a tramp stamp.

Since the boy drank and took his seed, he belonged to Danny now thanks to Manda’s influence. As for Danny, he thought he was finally gonna go soft after cumming so hard into his friend turned lover, but as he pulled out he was still hard. “What the fuck!?” Danny gasped. It was Danny’s turn to change, his balls growing bigger and a second cock joined the first.

Tucker turned and gasped. “You have two dicks!”

“How is this possible!?” Danny gasped, only for his eyes to flash gold. “Want more?”

“Hell yeah!” Tucker began to suck Danny’s cock while pumping the other, all while his semen leaked out of his ass and ran down his legs.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patreon reward


End file.
